I Don't Understand
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami's first Christmas! Manythings to explain. Mistletoe. Presents. Trees. Pretty things like that. Enjoy! Ideas and Requests are accepted!
1. Default Chapter

I Don't Understand  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Kilandra. Or Kaylynn. Or any of the songs used in this.   
  
Okay...it might be late or early...depending on your prospective.  
  
Okay...mew.   
  
Let's get this started.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
I Don't Understand  
  
Chapter one: Christmas Preparations  
  
Where are you Christmas?  
Why can't I find you?  
Why have you gone away?  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play?   
  
Yugi stood on a stool, trying to put the star on top of the tree. Yami stood not too far away, still unsure of what to make of this "holiday" thing. The stool wobbled back and forth and toppled over seconds after Yugi got the star on. Yami caught his aibou before he fell. (He's old, but he's still pretty fast.) Yugi laughed and plugged in the lights.   
  
Less than five days 'til Christmas.  
  
Life is good.   
  
The red and green and blue and gold and silver ornaments shone brightly, reflecting light onto the opposite walls (and Yami's face). There was a light snow falling outside and Anthy and Kilandra were walking through the door to the game shop.   
  
*Ding*   
  
"Yuuuuuuuuugiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!" Anthy shouted, bells ringing from her hat. She and Kilandra were carrying small shopping bags. Yugi hopped up on a chair behind the glass showcase next to his yami.   
  
"What's in the bag?" Yugi asked.   
  
Anthy grinned and pulled out a bit of mistletoe.   
  
"I've just gotta make sure that one of you get caught under it." Anthy grinned.  
  
"I did my Christmas shopping, but I made sure to get Anthy's before I met up with her." Kilandra said.   
  
"Yeah. I know."   
  
Yugi smiled. Yami cocked his head to one side and blinked.   
  
"There's a party at Seto's house Christmas Eve. I'll be by to pick you up at eight." Anthy left a bit of mistletoe on the counter and left.   
  
"Well, she's off doing Ra knows what. I'll see you later."  
  
With that, they were gone.  
  
Yami picked up the odd plastic plant and inspected it. He looked rather confused by this...thing...and what Anthy said. Yugi giggled to himself before taking the mistletoe before Yami hurt himself.   
  
"If Anthy catches you standing under this, she gets to kiss ya, and vice versa."   
  
"Oh."   
  
  
Yami flicked through the radio channels. Nothing but Christmas music. It was driving him mad. Yugi had pinned the mistletoe to the bulletin board in their room. Yami sat on his little bed-like thing, (essentially and air mattress, a pillow and blankets in the corner of the room). He looked at the sketchbook in front of him, and the sharpened pencil in his hand.   
  
Yugi walked in to see Yami deep in thought. His sketchbook lay next to the mattress, open. Yami lay on his back with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping. Yugi knew that much.   
  
He picked up the pharaoh's sketchbook and looked at it.   
  
She looked like Anthy, her face was almost exactly like her. She was wearing some sort of strapless, red dress with a slit up the side. She had rose earrings and a heart shaped locket necklace.   
  
"Wow. Best keep this away from the other yamis." Yugi said, closing the book. 


	2. Christmas Shopping

I Don't Understand  
  
Chapter Two: Christmas Shopping  
  
Where are you Christmas?  
  
Do you remember  
  
The one you used to know  
  
I'm not the same one  
  
See what the time's done  
  
Is that why you have let me go?  
  
Yami's eyes scanned the display case, looking at the gold lockets. He found the perfect one, and it cost $900. He immediately left and hunted around for Seto's mansion. He hated for it to come down to this. Well...  
  
Time to swallow your pride and ask.   
  
"Wadya want Yami, I don't have all day." Seto said, not looking up from the computer screen.   
  
"I need 90,000 yen."   
  
Seto looked like he'd just gotten shot.   
  
"You need WHAT?!?!?!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the desk as he jumped to his feet.   
  
"900 bucks."   
  
"For what?"  
  
"A Christmas gift for my girlfriend."   
  
Seto sighed. Sure he had enough money. He probably should get a gift for Kaylynn too. He scowled at the pharaoh.   
  
"Fine..."  
  
Yami started to thank him.  
  
"But..."   
  
Yami stopped. Kaylynn?! Where the hell did she come from? She's probably coming up with the insane punishment for Yami.   
  
Sure enough.   
  
Kaylynn held up five miniature Santa hats. Seto grinned.  
  
"You gotta wear these at the Christmas party tomorrow."   
  
"Are you nuts?!"   
  
"Yes. Now, about that money..."  
  
"Fine!"   
  
So, Yami left the mansion with the damn little hats in a bag and the money in his pocket. When he walked back to the shop, it was already closed. He cursed to himself before hurrying home and getting ready to got out the next day.  
  
@@2  
  
Anthy: Short.  
  
Anshi: But next chappy coming soon! I promise! 


End file.
